dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamazaki Ikusaburo
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamazaki Ikusaburo *'Nombre:' 山崎育三郎 (やまざき いくさぶろう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamazaki Ikusaburo *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Abe Natsumi y un hijo *'Sello discográfico:' Universal Music Japan *'Agencia:' Ken-On Dramas *Ossan's Love: in the sky- (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.6-8 *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju (NHK, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Final Cut (Fuji TV-KTV, 2018) *Orphan Black: Seven Genes (Tokai TV, 2017) *Aino Kekkon Soudanjo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Miyazawa Kenji no Shokutaku (WOWOW, 2017) *Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo (TBS, 2017) *Totsuzen Desu ga, Ashita Kekkon Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2017) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) *Akutotachi wa Senri wo Hashiru (TBS, 2016) *Otousan to Yobasete (KTV, 2016) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2015) *Rokubanme no Sayoko (NHK, 2000) Temas para Dramas *''Congratulations ''tema para Aino Kekkon Soudanjo (TV Asahi, 2017) *''Aino Data tema para Aino Kekkon Soudanjo (TV Asahi, 2017) Películas *Reon (2018) *Natsuyasumi no You na Ikkagetsu (2008) Musicales *'2018:' Mozart! (モーツァルト!) *'2017:' Lady Beth (レディ・ベス) *'2016:' Priscilla, Queen of the Desert *'2015:' Elisabeth *'2014:' Lady Bess *'2013:' Fune ni Nore! *'2012:' Night on the Galactic Railroad *'2012:' Miss Saigon *'2012:' The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince *'2011:' Dance of the Vampires *'2011:' Roméo et Juliette *'2011:' Wuthering Heights *'2010:' Mozart! *'2010:' Last Game: Saigo no Sōkei-sen *'2009: '''Break Through! *'2008:' La Cage aux Folles *'2007:' Les Misérables *'1999:' Koko Smile *'1998: Trapp Family Story *'''1998: Argo Musical Anuncios *'2017: '''Lotte ICE CREAM *'2016:' CAREER DESIGN CENTER *'2013: House Foods *'''2007: Nippon Menard Cosmetic Programas de TV *Sanma's Karakuri TV (TBS, 2009) Programas de Radio *Yamazaki Yasaburo's I AM 1936 (山崎育三郎のI AM 1936) (NBS, 2017) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *山崎育三郎 LIVE TOUR 2018～keep in touch～ (06-Junio-2018) Colaboraciones *Beauty and the Beast Original Soundtrack -Japanese Version- (美女と野獣　オリジナル・サウンドトラック　＜日本語版＞) Reconocimientos *'2018 14th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE (Fall):' Mejor actor de reparto por Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju *'2016 58th Japan Record Awards and Planning Awards' *'2014 5th Iwatani Himeko Prize:' Premio Estímulo (StarS) *'2010 36th Kazuo Kikuta Theater Award:' Premio de Teatro por Mozart! Curiosidades *'Educación: '''TOHO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. *'Aficiones:' El golf y el béisbol. *'Habilidades:''' La danza y el piano. *Por su voz de cantante que es suavemente poderosa fue llamado Príncipe Musical *En julio de 2002, se fue a Missouri, Estados Unidos a estudiar idiomas. *En marzo de 2005 se graduó de la TOHO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. *Asistió a Tokyo College of Music en septiembre de 2006 pero después de 2 años abandono. *El 1 de abril de 2014, terminó su contrato con la agencia ATELIER DANCAN y firmó con Ken-On. *El 11 de agosto de 2011, la revista sensacionalista "Josei Seven", informó que la ex miembro de Morning Musume, Abe Natsumi fue vista interactuando muy íntimamente con el actor musical. Abe y Yamazaki co-protagonizaron en el musical, "Arashi Ga Oka", que terminó el 24 de julio. Según la revista, los dos asistieron a una reunión en un hotel. *El 31 de diciembre de 2015, Abe Natsumi anunció su matrimonio con el actor. Mientras que los informes fueron negados al principio, los dos estaban teniendo una relación romántica en secreto. Aunque los dos no están viviendo juntos todavía, han estado yendo y quedándose en las casas del otro de vez en cuando. Se han presentado mutuamente a sus familias y aparentemente han estado saliendo con intenciones de casarse en el futuro. *El 17 de febrero de 2016, se informó que la esposa del actor Abe Natsumi está embarazada de su primer hijo. La pareja emitió una declaración conjunta diciendo: "Estamos compartiendo la alegría de ser bendecidos con una nueva vida y la felicidad de ganar un nuevo miembro de la familia. Puesto que esta es nuestra primera vez, estamos ansiosos por muchas cosas. Pasando cada día con la ayuda de la gente que nos rodea ". *El 26 de julio de 2016, Abe Natsumi anunció el nacimiento de su primer hijo a través de una declaración conjunta en fax con su esposo. Según el anuncio, tanto la madre como el bebé están en buenas condiciones. "En el momento en que nació nuestro hijo, nos conmovimos hasta las lágrimas y nos sentimos agradecidos, vamos a criar cuidadosamente a nuestro hijo irremplazable", expresaron. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personje de la Bestia/Príncipe en la película Beauty and the Beast (2017). *El 23 de enero de 2019, Onoe Matsuya, Shirota Yu y Ikusaburo formaron la unidad "IMY（あいまい）". El nombre de la unidad son las letras de los integrantes. Enlaces *Perfil (Ken-On) *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Universal Music) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube (VEVO) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamazaki Ikusaburo.jpg Yamazaki Ikusaburo 2.jpg Yamazaki Ikusaburo 3.jpg Yamazaki Ikusaburo 4.jpg Yamazaki Ikusaburo 5.jpg Yamazaki Ikusaburo 12.jpg Videografía Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Kimi Habara Yoriutsu Kushi|Kimi Habara Yoriutsu Kushi Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Zutto Sukidatta|Zutto Sukidatta Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Ai no Data ~ Congratulation|Ai no Data ~ Congratulation Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Beginning (Short ver.)|Beginning (Short ver.) Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Keep in touch (Short ver.)|Keep in touch (Short ver.) Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - I LAND (Short ver.)|I LAND (Short ver.) Archivo:Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Omatsuri Mambo (お祭りマンボ)|Omatsuri Mambo Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2016